diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
TR2
TR2 was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 In its first ever fight it fought Thor, Cherub, Bigger Brother. Both Bigger Brother and Cherub head straight for Thor, with Bigger Brother flipping Thor. As Thor attacks Bigger Brother only for TR2 to flip Bigger Brother over, Cherub meanwhile uses the forks to lift and damage Thor. As Cherub continued the onslaught on Thor, TR2 manages to get underneath and flip Cherub over but fails to do so, this distraction caused Bigger Brother to flip TR2. Cherub continued to pin Thor by the pit release button as Bigger Brother gave insult to injury by flipping Thor over again allowing it to be free. Thor then axes Cherub and Bigger Brother, gaining some purchase but TR2 soon flips it over. TR2 gets stuck on the arena side wall briefly but frees itself, while Bigger Brother chases Thor. An over turned Cherub is soon flipped by TR2 landing in the clutches of Thor who begins to hammer away at it, damaging it quite badly but Bigger Brother soon flips Thor over Cherub with TR2 flipping Bigger Brother. Once again all three robots gang up on Thor flipping each other and Thor about, with Bigger Brother being the bigger aggressor. Bigger Brother then drives Thor towards the side wall, flipping it over once again but Thor gains some form of revenge by hammering away but Bigger Brother had it caught and drove into the pit with Thor. TR2 first fought Cherub in the Head to heads. As TR2 attempts to ram and get underneath Cherub, Cherub turns away and pokes at the flipperbot as it bashed into it. TR2 then gets underneath Cherub and at first allows it to slide down the flipper, before flipping Cherub up in the air. TR2 then proceeds to flip Cherub about before getting underneath it again and flipping it out of the arena for good. Next TR2 fought Dantomkia. Without the use of a flipper, TR2 rammed into Dantomkia and managed to overturn it. As Dantomkia self righted, TR2 came in for another attack but instead was flipped by the floor flipper, landing on its wheels but eventually toppled by Dantomkia. TR2 self rights and dashes away attempting to come back and get a flip in. After flipping Dantomkia again, TR2 presses the pit release, however, Dantomkia came back and flipped TR2 from behind, failing to topple it however. TR2 turned and attacked Dantomkia nagging away with the flipper, almost pitting the yellow machine. Dantomkia came in for an assault, pinning TR2 briefly only for TR2 to turn around and chuck Dantomkia out of the arena. The final Head to Head was against The Steel Avenger. TR2 rapidly flips Steel Avenger over before violently chucking it over a second time. TR2 attempts a third flip but chucks itself over instead with Steel Avenger hitting the vulnerable bottom but luckily for TR2 it self rights before any major damage could take place. TR2 manages to get two more flips in while taking many axe blows from the axe. TR2 readys a charge on The Steel Avenger, flipping it from the side before flipping it from the front, chucking it out. In the Heat Final it fought Dantomkia again. The rematch started perfectly for TR2 who flipped Dantomkia over twice with the floor flipper also gaining a flip. Dantomkia suffers more abuse from the flipping power of TR2 who chucks Dantomkia around the arena relentlessly with Dantomkia failing to get a good flip on TR2. As the battle continues, TR2 endlessly flips Dantomkia to the other side of the arena, this causes Dantomkia to start smoking and to become slower in power. TR2 flips Dantomkia some more, around the flame pit before eventually flipping them out. In the first round of the Grand Final, TR2 faced Behemoth and Big Nipper. Big Nipper targets Behemoth getting in underneath, only for Behemoth to drive over Big Nipper and only to be flipped by TR2 as it advanced forth. Once more Big Nipper got underneath TR2 which caused it to turn allowing for Behemoth to flip TR2 over. As Big Nipper attacked the overturned TR2, Behemoth flipped both robots over again, TR2 got revenge by flipping Behemoth over and unintentionally flipping them into the pit release which Big Nipper narrowly avoids driving into. TR2 continues its assault on Behemoth until it turned its attentions, Big Nipper does drive over the flipper, while Behemoth came back into the action. Big Nipper is flipped over by TR2 but Big Nipper circles around and lifts TR2 up with Behemoth flipping it on its side. As TR2 laid unable to move on its side, Behemoth was rammed by Big Nipper, before Big Nipper attacked TR2 with behemoth chasing after. Behemoth then flipped TR2 and Big Nipper, with TR2 being knocked out. Series 2 Returning as the Sixth seeds, TR2 faced Eric, Killertron and X-Terminator. X-Terminator and Eric attempted a pincer movement on TR2 but this failed as Eric inadvertently flipped X-Terminator over. TR2 flips X-Terminator over as Killertron comes in from behind and thwacks TR2. TR2 continued to flip X-Terminator over and over again and eventually into the corner. Killertron presses the pit release as TR2 chucks X-Terminator out of the arena, Eric ambushes Killertron soon after. Eric over turns Killertron and uses its jaws to cause extra damage, TR2 charges towards the two and fails to make an impact leaving Eric to flip Killertron out of the arena. TR2 faced Eric, again, first. Immediately, TR2 flips Eric onto its back. Eric fails to self right as TR2 nudges and shoves it about. TR2 flips Eric about and eventually against the arena side wall. Eric charges for ward but is chucked over again before being sent into the CPZ. TR2 flips Eric about breifly before being sent out of the arena. Next TR2 faced Stinger. TR2 quickly flips Stinger twice before throwing it against the side wall. TR2 tries to flip Stinger out but ends up flipping itself over. Stinger spins and hits TR2 but is thrown about once again, this time around the CPZ. Stinger spins on the spot and thwacks TR2, hitting the sides in particular which damages the control of TR2. TR2 flips Stinger about, pressing the pit release at one point before finally chucking Stinger out. TR2 faced Electric Boogaloo last. TR2 gets underneath Electric Boogaloo and flips it, only for the spinning bar to bounce it back onto its wheels. TR2 gets underneath, charges at the side wall and throws Electric Boogaloo out of the arena in quick succession. TR2 faced Electric Boogaloo in the Heat Final. Electric Boogaloo got the spinning bar up to speed immediately ramming TR2, throwing it upwards and causing it to roll. TR2 is relentlessly thrown into the CPZ and damaged heavily. Electric Boogaloo backs up and rams TR2 throwing it in the air and out of the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Grand Finalists Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Tyne and Wear